


Just One Month (A Month of Pretence)

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on She's The Man (2005), Impersonation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael begged Calum to pretend to be him for a month or two, Calum had never thought how difficult it would prove to be.</p><p>Inspired by She's The Man (2005), where Luke is Duke (yeah, on purpose), Calum is our football-loving Viola, Michael's the annoying cousin who convinces him to do weird shit, and Niall makes a cameo as Olivia (in honour of the song.)<br/>This story also includes an unhealthy amount of references.</p><p>**Read the full summary inside.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> My dear honies, hello!  
> I have been a b*tch these past few months, having dished out absolutely NOTHING since the end of July. So I’m here with a little something for y’all.  
> As of now, I’ve just posted the summary of this story so that you can see where it goes (if it does.)
> 
> I have a very important question: would you rather have this to be a normal au or a werewolf one?

When Michael begged Calum to pretend to be him for a month or two, Calum had never thought how difficult it would prove to be. At that moment it had certainly seemed very desirable.

Enter Luke Hemmings, a dork who somehow manages to be popular and loved by everyone, and so utterly _hot_ , and also Michael’s mortal enemy. Calum never anticipated how easy it would be to mend some old wounds and make friends with him as “Michael.” Nor did he know how easy it would be to fall for the blond boy who is absolutely clueless to Calum’s attraction.

And then there is Niall Horan, the upperclassman who Luke is totally gone for. What’s worse, he thinks that Calum and the senior like each other, prompting him to be cold towards the black haired boy, who doesn’t know how he is going to handle impersonating someone else while trying to get closer to his crush.

All this is just an experiment waiting to blow up like a disastrous bomb. A disastrous, dramatic bomb, that is.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how Michael manages to convince Calum, and that’s why Calum finds himself taking the train to Melbourne instead of Queensland.
> 
> And he curses Michael for being able to rope him into his plans, as he stares up at the gates of the University of Melbourne, while people around him go around chattering cheerfully.
> 
> People, he suddenly realizes, that he doesn’t know, and probably won’t ever, with the way Michael likes pissing everyone off. Which means this month is probably going to be hell.
> 
> Football, he minds himself. He’s here for football, not people.

“Come on, Cal! It’s just a month!” Michael begs for the thousandth time.

Calum stares at his cousin, clearly unimpressed. Rubbing his forehead, he sighs, “Mikey, a month is a long time. Besides, if our mums and dads find out, then what?”

“Well if they find out, and that’s an _if_ , then so what? It’s not like they can disown us for that. Please, it’s really important.”

You see, Michael Clifford and Calum Hood have always been close. They’ve stuck together ever since their older cousins had teamed up and teased them, when Calum had been five years old, and Michael, six. They would do anything for each other, even going so far as to once sneaking out at midnight to go persuade Michael’s crush to become his friend in fifth grade, though that had not had nice consequences. The only problem that arises from this friendship is that sometimes their requests are a bit extreme.

Like right now, when Michael is demanding Calum to go to his college and pretend to be him for a month, in exchange for Michael going to Calum’s to participate in the annual talent show which Calum has always been too lazy to care about.

“Why do you even care about what goes on in my college?” Calum asks, a half hearted attempt to deter his cousin from carrying out this insane scheme.

“Because that’s the only way my awesomer-than-thou parents are going to realize that I’m not a fucking future-Mr.Fancypants-lawyer.” Michael says heatedly.

“Futu- wait. Forget it. Okay, so I get where you’re coming from. You want them to know you’re passionate about music. But what does it give me? How do I benefit from this? I mean, I’d do anything for you in a heartbeat, you know that, but seriously, this is a huge risk we’d be taking Michael. If we’re found out, we’d probably be expelled from our respective colleges, and Mum and Dad would have my ass if that happens.”

“Weeell,” Michael grins, dragging out the word, “There is _something_ that you’d definitely enjoy.”

And the way he is saying is definitely not creeping Calum out.

“They have the biggest football field. The kind, my dear brother, that makes you cream your pants.”

Calum has half a mind to sock his cousin for saying such unholy things about football, before he tackles him to the floor and proceeds to give him the sloppiest kisses ever on his cheek.

Because football? It’s fucking ecstasy. Everyone knows what it means to him. He does want to be a professional, after all. His college doesn’t offer it, and the only reason he goes there is to get a degree next to his name.

And that’s how Michael manages to convince Calum, and that’s why Calum finds himself taking the train to Melbourne instead of Queensland.

And he curses Michael for being able to rope him into his plans, as he stares up at the gates of the University of Melbourne, while people around him go around chattering cheerfully.

People, he suddenly realizes, that he doesn’t know, and probably won’t ever, with the way Michael likes pissing everyone off. Which means this month is probably going to be hell.

Football, he minds himself. He’s here for football, not people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if it’s called soccer or football in Australia. I “researched” and both options are turning up so please do tell what the correct option is.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue. :) Feedback would be very much appreciated, and so would a simple ‘hi.’ :D


End file.
